


How You Smile

by Typewriterman



Series: Discord Scenes [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Holding Hands, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriterman/pseuds/Typewriterman
Summary: The world can be cold. Sometimes to survive you have to show a smile before you strike.





	How You Smile

Despite the instructions from the esteemed Professor Goodwitch, the hall was abuzz from the excitement of the Beacon Academy prospects. A full day of travel, registration and opening remarks failed to burn away enough latent energy from the would-be Hunstmen and Huntresses. Many had grouped up with others they knew from prep school, others by hometown. Still more set up their sleeping bags with people they met on the airship over, while some took the opportunity to make new friends and introduced themselves for the first time.

Weiss Schnee was none of the above as she elected to unfurl her sleeping bag in a relatively isolated part of the hall away from the rest. She spotted a few notable individuals that could be worth networking with down the line, but right now wasn't the time. The young girl cherished her beauty rest and saw to it that everything around her would be as close to perfect for her to achieve it, even in an entirely new environment away from the Schnee manor. The shower and night care products she applied, the high grade silk of her pajamas, even the advanced technology involved in designing and producing the sleeping bag that she'd soon be ensconcing herself in.  
  
With no trouble at all the tan skinned girl that had just moments ago been dressed as a maid finished brushing the silvery locks of her mistress's hair for the second time that night. The cotton of her dark navy blue pajamas fit the slim girl quite well, and made her look her age unlike the stiffly starched uniform she had arrived wearing alongside. Every so often her light grey eyes scanned the hall. She made sure to set up the sleeping bags in a corner of the hall that would be easy to defend even if she was in the middle of brushing the other girl's hair.  
  
Though clearly frazzled by whatever she had come across just moments ago, Weiss sat patiently through the primping, ignoring the looks she received from throughout the hall. She much rather enjoyed the soothing gentle care that Ilia took to brush her hair and the feeling of her hand smoothly sliding along the back of her head and nape. Weiss didn't care if it served to solidify the image of 'pampered' that many in the public have of the Schnees. In fact, she was partly banking on that.

Her icy blue eyes scanned the hallway, taking note of those who were trying to hide their staring, those who were blatantly staring and looked away when they were discovered, and those that weren't paying attention. It was an ingrained behavior to be aware of who could be a threat. Speaking of 'threats', she was definitely thankful she was out of sight of that frustrating pair of sisters. Without looking, Weiss reached behind and gently placed her hand on Ilia's lap. "Thank you, Ilia. That's enough." She didn't have to look to imagine the girl nod and sit back at a relaxed but ready pose.

"Of course, my Mistress," she heard the girl respond in deference, loudly enough for the group of prospective students a few feet away in a corner of the hall to hear.

Weiss fought hard not to frown but let a pout slip through for the slightest moment before regaining her composure. She thought they agreed that she was not to call her by any titles whenever her Father or some other pompous blowhard sycophant of his wasn't around. She took another glance around but couldn't identify any reason Ilia would do such a thing. Her worry bubbling just below the surface, Weiss glanced over her shoulder for some confirmation only to see the girl send a quick wink.  
  
Weiss subtly narrowed her eyes and proceeded to pinch Ilia's leg for that and face forward with a notable huff. A chuckle just soft enough for her to hear reached her ears and Weiss found it harder to fight off the increasing need to pout for pointlessly worrying.

One by one the lights throughout the hall began to go out. The excitement among the groups became murmurs and hushed whispers. Weiss took the cue to lay down in her sleeping bag, making it a point to remain facing away. "Come on Weiss, I'm sorry," Ilia said in a more familiar tone. It was in stark contrast to the way she spoke hours ago in public. Soon their side of the hall was dark and still without a reply, Ilia laid down in her sleeping back but slid closer to the other girl.  
  
From within her sleeping bag, zipper open, Ilia reached toward Weiss and cupped her palm against the girl's silk gown-covered rear.  
  
Ilia gently squeezed and groped the supple flesh of Weiss's ass through her gown and drew herself ever closer so her mouth was at Weiss' ear. "Weiss? Do you forgive me?" she sensually asked in a whisper.  
  
Weiss gave a half-hearted shake of her head while pressing herself against the hand massaging her ass.

Ilia chuckled softly and continued as Weiss non-verbally requested. She enjoyed how the taut flesh felt even through the silk gown. Ilia traced her fingers closer and closer inward toward Weiss' thighs until sensing the faintest hint of wetness against her fingertip. It wouldn't do any good for her lady to be seen with a soiled gown, she thought, so Ilia slid it up to expose her lower body in its entirety underneath the cover of the sleeping bag.  
  
Weiss rolled onto her back so her gown wasn't caught on her side and through the dark she did her best to see Ilia, who in turn could discern her pale beautiful features with no trouble at all.  
"Again, I'm sorry for making you worr-..." Ilia started to say, but a chaste press of Weiss's lips against her own cut her off.

"Then work to calm my nerves," Weiss ordered, guiding Ilia's hand with hers to her moist crotch. Neither broke eye contact or moved above the covers but Ilia, held by Weiss' hand, pressed a finger in while her thumb brushed against where she knew her clitoris was.  
  
Weiss gasped quietly from Ilia's gentle ministrations, staring dreamily at her and writhing from how familiar her touch was; how exactly Weiss wanted to be touched to feel good. She anxiously bit her lip to keep from moaning, taking deep breaths while watching the increasing want in Ilia's eyes.

Ilia's finger continued to slowly pump and delve into Weiss's hole as her thumb pressed, rubbed, and drew circles. Her conditioned brain made her lick her lips, remembering Weiss's taste. Ilia heard Weiss gasp and changed her motions, reading her partner's reactions. Her body tensed to keep from jumping under the covers to finish the girl off quickly and loudly as they were used to.  
  
In her hazy blissful mind Weiss reached her hand up to caress Ilia's body, pressing her hand to feel the lithe and slender form under the cotton pajamas. She felt Ilia's erect nipple and squeezed it between her finger and thumb.  
  
Weiss smiled when she heard the faintest moan from her touch. She continued to roam Ilia's body while feeling her own body heat up and more and more. Weiss's hand quickly reached behind Ilia's head to draw her closer. She pressed her lips against hers to quiet her moan and feel the connection when she climaxed, trembling from Ilia's quickened pace meant to finish her off.

They took a moment to calm down, small smiles directed toward one another while their hands lightly touched one another. Weiss straightened out her gown and Ilia fixed her disheveled pajamas. They put some space between each other but held each other's hand underneath the covers of their sleeping bags. The young Weiss Schnee cherished her Ilia Amitola, and would see to it that everything around her would be as close as perfect so they could remain together.


End file.
